Fallout 4 FAQ
Frequently Asked Questions about Fallout 4 by Bethesda Softworks. Production and release details General What is Fallout 4? Fallout 4 is futuristic post-apocalyptic action-RPG set in an alternate universe that began to radically diverge from our own shortly after World War II, culminating in a global nuclear war in 2077 that created the post-apocalyptic setting of the ''Fallout'' games. The ''Fallout'' universe is thematically and stylistically inspired by the culture and technology of the 1950s and pulp science fiction. Fallout 4 is a sequel to the games Fallout, Fallout 2, and Fallout 3. When is Fallout 4 going to be released? Fallout 4 was released on November 10, 2015. Is Fallout 4 currently in production? Currently Fallout 4 VR, a virtual reality remake of Fallout 4, is in production. According to Bethesda's Pete Hines, Fallout 4 was "basically done" prior to its reveal announcement on June 3, 2015, and the bulk of the remaining work to be done on the game before its November release involved polishing and bug fixing.IGN - Bethesda: Fallout 4 Development is 'Basically Done' Fallout 4 is speculated to be the game Bethesda had in pre-production since at least August 2010.Eurogamer interview with Todd Howard Who developed and published Fallout 4? Fallout 4 is developed by Bethesda Game Studios and was published by Bethesda Softworks.Bethesda Softworks Todd Howard led the team developing Fallout 4, which is the same team that developed Fallout 3. The exact list of developers is unknown, although it will likely include many of the same [[Fallout 3 developers|people who worked on Fallout 3]]. What is Fallout 4's setting? Fallout 4 is set in the region around Boston, Massachusetts, known in the Fallout universe as The Commonwealth.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE2BkLqMef4 While the opening sequence of the game occurs in the year 2077, just before the onset of the Great War, the main portion of the game takes place 210 years later in 2287.Pete Hines on Twitter "@WhiteBoyAnton 200 years" Who is Fallout 4's player character? The player character is the Sole Survivor of Vault 111. Will any characters from previous Fallout games appear? Possibly. It was thought that Erik Todd Dellums, the voice of Three Dog, may have appeared due to a tease by the voice actor in January 2013 that his voice, and potentially the character, may appear in a future title.User_blog:Agent_c/Fallout_4_teased_by_voice_of_3-Dog But this was proven to be false in a tweet by the actor saying that he was surprised that Bethesda had finished voice recordings.http://www.vg247.com/2015/09/10/dj-three-dog-not-returning-in-fallout-4/ Madison Li returns from Fallout 3, and Robert MacCready from Fallout 3 also returns. Is Fallout 4 an MMORPG? No. Like the previous 3D Fallout games, Fallout 4 is a First Person Shooter Action RPG. What resolution and frame rate will Fallout 4 run at? Console versions will be capped at 1080p and 30 FPS. PC version is capped at 60. What will Fallout 4 be rated? Fallout 4 has a provisional rating of PEGI 18 in Europe. In the United States, it will be rated M for mature and in Australia, it will be rated MA15+. Did Bethesda really invite fan suggestions in mid-2013 for Fallout 4? No. For years the Bethesda Forums have maintained an "Official" suggestion thread for fan ideas. The purpose of this thread is not to solicit fan ideas, but organize those that are coming in anyway. As per Bethesda Forum policy, all threads are closed at 200 posts. Being a popular topic, a similar topic is posted again almost immediately after the previous ones closure, by a forum moderator. All forum moderators are volunteer members of the forum community, and are not Bethesda/Zenimax staff. They do not speak for any Bethesda/Zenimax group company in any capacity (the exceptions are those identified as community managers, such as Gstaff and Nick Breckton). Sadly, this story has been alleged a number of times by an online news site clearly unaware of how the Bethesda forums work. References FAQ Category:FAQs